User blog:Cyrannian/Wiki improvements
Hi, I'm Cyrannian, and I'm a long-time lurker on the wiki. I've noticed that quite of lot of pages on the wiki seem to be in quite a state of disrepair, but since I haven't been an active member of the community, I didn't want to start making big edits without hearing what other users have to say. Here are some issues, or things I think we can improve upon: *'Templates': Templates such as "Spoiler" are rather clunky and distract from the aesthetics of the page. I have experience with creating non-intrusive templates on SporeWiki, and have made a potential replacement below: ---- *Similarly, the Wikipediainfo template could simply be replaced with something like this at the end of the page: : Tyrannosaurus}}}|Tyrannosaurus on Wikipedia ---- *'Articles': Particularly lengthy articles, such as "Tyrannosaurus rex" are somewhat unwieldy and lack a cohesive structure. The main issue from what I can see are the separate subsections for each game and comic, when much of the information is lacking. **We could consider separating the Tyrannosaurus page into two pages, one dealing with the movie canon, and another with the novel canon. **Many articles seem to be written from an out-of-universe prospective, when most major franchise wikis have pages written from an in-universe prospective. **We could create a standardised layout for each dinosaur page, perhaps something like this: History De-extinction Isla Nublar Incident and aftermath (1993) Abandonment of Isla Sorna San Diego Incident (1997) Isla Sorna Incident (2001) Creation of Jurassic World Second Isla Nublar Incident and aftermath (2015) Eruption of Mount Sibo (2019) Characteristics Physical appearance Behaviour Ecology Behind the Scenes Jurassic Park (1993) The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) Jurassic Park III (2001) Jurassic World (2015) Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) Trivia Paleontology Gallery Appearances *''Jurassic Park'' (First appearance) *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' *''Jurassic Park III'' *''Jurassic World'' *''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' See also ;Games *Tyrannosaurus in Jurassic World: The Game *Tyrannosaurus in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis *Tyrannosaurus in Jurassic Park: Builder ;Individuals *Rexy *Tyrannosaur Buck *Tyrannosaur Doe *Junior External links Tyrannosaurus}}}|Tyrannosaurus on Wikipedia ---- *'Galleries': Rather than have a massive gallery of every image we can get our hands on, perhaps we could limit them to a couple of high-quality images. Additionally, on pages such as the Tyrannosaurus, which currently have several galleries throughout the page, we could make a single gallery, or perhaps a single gallery for the movies and one for games. For example: When Dinosaurs Ruled The Earth.jpg|Rexy, as she appears in Jurassic Park. Tyrannosaurus-family.jpg|A family of Tyrannosaurs in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Tyrannosaurus rex.jpg|The sub-adult Tyrannosaurus in Jurassic Park III. Rexy preparing for battle with Indominus rex.jpg|Rexy, as she appears in Jurassic World. Screenshot 2017-12-07 at 6.16.54 PM.png|Rexy, as she appears in the first trailer to Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Tlurrg.png|A Tyrannosaurus in 2004's Operation Genesis. T-RexJW.jpg|A Tyrannosaurus in Jurassic World: The Game. Lego5.jpg|The Tyrannosaurus in LEGO Jurassic World. T-rex.png|Rexy in Jurassic Park: The Game New-jurassic-world-evolution-game-screenshots--gameplay-footage-unveiled-7.jpg|A Tyrannosaurus and a Triceratops in Jurassic World: Evolution. ---- Does anyone have any thoughts? Or other ideas? -- Cyrannian Category:Blog posts